They Said I Would Never Wake
by AliceBVB
Summary: They all thought she was dead. When Tony finally found her body he found that she was alive but in a coma. The doctors thought she never would wake up. The avengers gave up hope and went away trying their best to forget about her. Too bad their hearts couldn't move on. Now that she is awake will they come back and figure all of this drama out. SQUEAL to This Was Never Expected
1. Chapter 1

ANASTASIA POV

I was suddenly blinded by a white light. I closed my eyes and tried to sit up but failed miserably. I opened my eyes once again to find that I was in a hostipal room. I pressed the red button that was by my bed and people started to come in from all random directions.

"Mam are you feeling okay?" The doctor who arrived first in my room asked me. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just nodded my head not knowing what to do.

"I think you can tell them that she is awake now." The doctor told a man who looked strangely familiar. I started to remember that this man was my adopted father Nick Fury.

"They already all been called." He told the doctor while smiling at me as if he thought that I would have been gone forever.

BEN POV

I was back in South America caring for the sick when I saw a little girl. She seemed to be rather frantic and scared.

"Sir please help my father he is rather ill." She said holding out money. For some reason it felt like this had happened before but I chose to trust the girl.

"Alright show me where he is." I told her letting her take me to her ill father. She ended up taking me to the middle of nowhere. The girl ended up jumping out the window leaving me in the building.

"Should have got paid up front, Banner. " I told myself. I was heading out the door when I saw someone in black step out of the shadows. I noticed that it was someone from the ship.

"She woke up Bruce." He told me and I knew who he was talking about right away.

CLINTO N POV

I was in the ship when Maria came into the training room. I quickly stood up wondering what caused her to interrupt me while I was training.

"They were wrong she is up and moving around." She told me while dragging me towards the hostipal quarters.

STEVE POV

I was punching the punching bags in the gym. I ended up breaking the chain and had to sit down realizing that I had no more bags. Why did Loki have to take the one thing that meant the most to us? The doctors wanted to pull the plug on her knowing that she would probably never wake up but no one had the guts to do it. No one wanted to have another reason to blame themselves that she wasn't coming back.

"Hey I thought I let you know that my daughter is awake." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see that it was Fury. I was already out of the gym after I saw him.

TONY POV

I was flying around in the suit while I got a phone call from Fury. I quickly answered it knowing that it might be news that he was going to pull the plug. I felt maybe I could talk him out of it.

"Don't do it Fury there is still a chance that she could wake up." I told him. While flying towards the location of the ship.

"No Stark she already is awake. The rest of the avengers will be here soon. Though Thor was here first." He told me. I felt like I was going rather slowly when I actually was going faster than normal.

THOR POV

I had to get her. After finding out that she had woke up I had to get to her. I felt as if the other half of me had been sleeping but know was awaking by her being awake. I went to earth determined to get to her first.


	2. Chapter 2

ANASTASIA POV

I decided to take a shower after all the doctors left the room. I found that someone already put my favorite type of body wash in the shower so I quickly went in not wanting to smell bad anymore. When I finished the shower I quickly changed into the clothes that my dad brought with him. It was a cup cake top and a leather jacket with black pants and converse.

When I was walking out the door I saw five guys sitting in my hostipal bed looking as if they would rip each other's heads off. I was curious why they seemed this way though. Though when they realized that I came out of the bathroom their faces kinda changed and they seemed happier

"Hey guys can we get off this ship and do something fun?" I asked them wanting to get out of this hostipal more than anything.

"Yeah I think there's a festival that is in town if you want to go." Steve said while grabbing his own leather jacket that was on the chair.

"Actually I think we should all spend our own time with Anastasia today two hours a piece." Thor told them while blocking Steve and me from going out the door. I sort of felt like I was becoming a toy to them with how they wanted to take turns with me, but whatever.

"All right but how are we going to pick who goes first or whatever." I asked them curious of how they were going to play this out.

"Alright Anastasia pick one of these three cards each card has one of the boys faces." My dad said while holding out five cards I looked at the boys before picking a card.

BRUCE POV

I don't know if I was ready to go on the date yet. I was somewhat afraid that the big guy might show himself when I was alone with her. It was getting harder to control him whenever I was around her so who knows.

CLINTON POV

I wanted to get to know her more. I don't think anyone on the avengers team ever actually got to know her let. I stopped myself from falling anymore for her until I knew more about her and not her looks which were not that bad ether.

STEVE POV

Of course Thor had to think of a better plan. I did want to spend alone time with her but I was worried about what the guys might do with her. I promised myself that I would be the complete gentleman and not give in to what society is like now in days.

TONY POV

Finally someone came up with a good idea. We could have our alone time with Anastasia. Maybe it would help her choose who she would want to be with in the end.

THOR POV

I had to speak up and tell them what I thought. This date would probably help us out later anyways because eventually one of us is going to make a move and there will be drama created. This may help her pick one of us.

Alright guys tell me who your favorite guy least from best. This will help me with the upcoming chapters. If I get enough comments I will update tomorrow but please make a list of the five guys worst to best.


End file.
